


Marry me

by MayuTheCookie



Series: Misadventures in Skyrim [5]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Nightmares, Story within a Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayuTheCookie/pseuds/MayuTheCookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellie has strange symptoms after being attacked by Silver Hand. As if that wasn't enough, Orc master of the Silver Hand comes for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry me

Sitting up on the bed, I made a mad dash down the little hall. A room where Lydia was staying before was made into a bathroom and I was so grateful that she agreed to move out with Athis. Quickly fishing out a chamberpot I emptied my guts inside and let out a shuddering breath. 'Vilkas still has no idea. Like most of them.' I've been poisoned by something, but me nor Danica knows what it was. Everything started when I saved Kodlak from that silver sword. Anytime I woke I was feeling weak, I couldn't go anywhere and most importantly I couldn't do my work as a Companion. That was making me feel useless. And said companions were always at my heels because of that, always watching me and trying to limit my movements. Even now half of Whiterun thinks I'm pregnant! With someone of the companions no less! Slowly standing up and cleaning my face I've managed to get back to my room and hide under the covers. But then I heard muttering and cursing. Silver Hand. They were near, by the looks of it. I got up slowly and took my sword out of the rack near and then I felt it. I fell on my knees and hoped that someone would come soon to check on me.

"We need to find that woman. Orgug and Nagul both want to have her."

Oh shit. I closed the door as quietly as I could and used the sword as means to keep them shut. The only thing I heard was breaking of furniture and suddenly someone opened the main doors. 

"Orgug... sir... we... uh... "

Double shit. Orcs and their noses can find me quite easily, as they can find anyone really. "Little lass.. come here, don't be shy..." I've heard him, Orgug, say in such a menacing tone that my whole body shook. I then felt the ground shake, he was getting close to my room. I scrambled back on my legs and hugged myself. I was screwed. Doors suddenly fell down from the hinges and I saw Orgug, orc that tried to kill me months before this. "Long time no see little lass. Our poison did a great deal on you, huh?" I angrily gritted my teeth. "So what now Orgug? You will eat me then? As you promised? Or give me to your brother?" With the mention of his brother he came near me and grasped my neck making me choke. "Nagul won't have you." He murmured and his face came closer to mine. I feared that he would try to kiss me or anything so I shook on my legs. A wave of nausea came over me and I had to steady myself. What surprised me was that Orgug held me on my feet. Suddenly he lifted his head and smelled the air. His face screwed into something like a sneer and he held me even closer to his body, warm body I might add. Wearing only the lower part of the barbarian armor had left nothing to the imagination and I must say that I felt how his heart began to beat faster. "Dogs are coming this way. We need to move."

"Who said I'm going anywhere with you?"

He grasped my upper-arms in such a strong grip I thought that he wants to break them. "You have no other choice." Without warning he threw me over his shoulder. I was too tired to do anything else than whine pitifully and let him carry me out. They had to bribe the guards, no one was in sight but I could see the faint outline of Aela and Skjor. I tried to get away from Orgug, punching his shoulders and squirming only for him to hold me tighter. 

"Aela! Skjor!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and all of a sudden I could see nothing but darkness.

I woke up sometime later, in a bed, covered with thick blanket. The air was stale and the whole room was illuminated by only one candle. Standing up, I took the blanket with me and went to the doors. Locked. No wonder. I walked around the room, taking in the state of it. _'Quite clean, one bed, one nightstand, cupboard... '_ I took in the state I was dressed and I screamed. I was naked as a day I was born. Quickly touching between my legs I realized that nothing was broken, I was still pure and ... no one raped me. Not now anyway, I kept thinking. It was quiet outside, as if I was left alone in the tomb of a sort. Will I die here? Will someone find me? Wave of nausea came to me again that made me fall on my knees. The doors have burst open and that allowed me to see what was really happening outside. That made me wonder, was I deaf now? Had the poison made me deaf? A person came near me and was shaking me violently, as if to try and wake me up.

"Vilkas?"

He looked at me and had said something, assuring me that I was really deaf now. I let a few tears fall down, because my sight got worse. I touched his face, he stopped talking and just looked at me with surprise. I never really touched him like that before. I was too of a wimp to touch him, to kiss him, to...

"I can't hear you... I can't see... but... but I need to tell you... I love you..." I lost conscience again. 

Waking up and being on the move wasn't exactly what I though I would see. Yes, I was able to see again, even though I don't know why. Someone was carrying me and by the smell that got into my nose it must have been Vilkas. Only he could smell like fresh air and sandalwood. I could hear him, _hear him_ , muttering under his breath about security and killing even more of those silver bastards. Seems like they really found the place where I was being held. Who knows how long I was there? Am I still naked?

"Uhm... Vilkas?"

He suddenly stopped and nearly let me fall on my butt if I didn't hold onto him for dear life. He turned his head and began walking a little faster. The grumbling got louder. 

"Look I'm..."

"What? Sorry? Sorry for getting your hide into trouble AGAIN?"

"It wasn't my fault!"

"And who exactly is at fault here?"

"You are making me feel as if it was my fault that the Silver Hand assaulted us!"

"Then tell me why are they so fascinated with you?!"

"Why do you care!? It's not like you wouldn't be happy if I died! A stupid whelp! THAT'S WHAT I AM ISN'T IT!?"

That made his breath hitch and stopped him in his tracks. I jumped down from his back and made a few steps ahead just to kiss the ground next moment, if there weren't a pair of hands that stopped my fall. I felt him shake behind me a little. I held the cover around me a little tighter and let out a shaky breath. 

"I shouldn't have screamed. I'm sorry... "

"Do you... not remember what you have told me?"

Biting my lip, I decided it would be best not to lie to him and so I turned in his arms and looked into his eyes.

"I do. And I meant every word I-"

Vilkas suddenly seized my face in his covered hands and fully kissed me. I was looking at him wide eyed with surprise written over my whole face but he didn't stop kissing me. My hand went to the back of his head as I needed to make him come closer to me but he decided that the kiss, _mind blowing kiss_ , needs to end. But his hands still stayed on my cheeks. My hand slowly fell down to my side and I suddenly got aware of my state of dress. Blood rushed to my cheeks and I looked at the ground. He chuckled, actually chuckled and let go of my face. And in that moment I woke up.

"Come back to me... "

"Vilkas?"

He then looked at me and I realized it all had been a dream. I actually didn't confess my love for him! But what was he doing, being this close to me? He stood up as if I burned him and that made me sit up. 

"You were careless. Again."

"I wanted to help... I saved Kodlak. And you ran."

"I didn't run!"

"I saw it! Before... before I lost my sight."

He then looked as if I kicked him, like a lost puppy, so I continued. "They used some sort of a special silver sword. As if they wanted to kill Kodlak with one hit. But I took it. And because they made it for Kodlak, they didn't know that anyone younger can survive. I could have been made blind or deaf... but I am fine now... " I lied. I was not fine. Everything hurt and I was sure something inside of me was broken. It must have been my heart. I wanted to cry so much, because I was actually having a good dream. I wouldn't mind dying if I could have dreams like that. My lower lip quivered and I bit it to stop myself from whimpering. 

"Farkas... was crying."

"Was he? I didn't realize. I have to see him then... later maybe, if he comes here."

Vilkas sat on the bed again and looked down, his hands in his lap.

"I remember... remember that I could feel you looking at me." I touched one of his hands, he made no move to stop me, and I grasped it softly. "I wanted to scream your name, I was scared that I was going to die. I... wanted to say something to you... before... " A few tears fell down but I smiled at him and loosened the tunic I had. Vilkas looked away and wanted to stand up but my hand made him to stop. And so he looked at me with a frown and surely wanted to say something but the words died in his throat. I had his necklace, the one he made for me, around my neck. "This... I believe that this thing saved me... and also... something else... I-"

"Marry me."

"I... _what_?"

"Marry me, woman."

I laughed out loud and covered my mouth. Vilkas sat there looking at me as if I had two heads. "Do it properly and maybe I will. But now you have to kiss me." But before he could do anything about that I covered his lips with mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :3


End file.
